cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agora Accords
|date = November 9, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38963 |termin = June 6, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=59820 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembers = New Pacific Order Multicolored Cross-X Alliance North Atlantic Defense Coalition Echelon ICENI United Blue Directorate International Defense Coalition Capax Legio League of Small Superpowers The Foreign Division }} The Agora Accords were announced on November 9, 2008. It was dissolved by its remaining signatories on June 6, 2009. I. Non-Aggression and Intelligence Cooperation A. Signatories to this agreement agree not to enter into military action against one another. B. Should a dispute arise between alliances or members of the alliances in this agreement then these disputes will be resolved peacefully through private channels. C. All parties will agree to cooperate on matters of espionage and not engage in espionage against any other signatory. D. If information is obtained by one signatory that is damaging to the security of any other signatory they are obligated to share this information, unless explicitly obligated by treaty not to. However, information gained through this agreement cannot be shared with a non-signatory. II. Economic Cooperation A. Signatories agree to cooperate with each other in economic matters defined as trade deals, senate matters, and technology trading. B. These deals will be worked out on a separate forum ran by representative of all signatories. C. Trade deals on red sphere will be run by the New Pacific Order, trade deals on the blue sphere will be run by an office of appointees by a director of trades agreed upon by the governments of the blue signatories of the agreement. D. The Senate seats of blue sphere will be held by members of this agreement chosen by the signatories and all blue signatory members will vote for this slate of candidates as such. The Red Sphere will be recognized as the exclusive jurisdiction of the New Pacific Order and all signatory members on red sphere will vote for their candidates as such. E. The signatories of this agreement will have their top government given access to a section of the forum where they can request sanctions from the blue team senators mentioned in Part II Section D. F. The previously mentioned forums will be used by all signatories to match buyers and sellers of technology. There will be both public technology forums for individual buyers, as well as private forums accessible by the leaders of each alliances financial departments to arrange for large scale purchases. G. All technology agreements will be guaranteed honest by the signatories of this agreement. Fraudulent behavior be handled privately between representatives of each other's governments. III. Military Cooperation A. Should any signatories find themselves in a defensive war, they may request political, economic, and military assistance from the other signatories. B. This agreement highly encourages those other signatories to come to the defense of the attacked signatory. C. Any signatory may request assistance in any sort of military matter with 48 hours notice, however that assistance is not mandatory. IV. Suspension or Forceful Termination of Membership A. Signatories to the party by unanimous consent may choose to suspend or expel a signatory from the treaty. B. Should the signatory or member who is expelled/leave be a blue team senate holder, the remaining signatories must elect by 3/4 majority of blue alliances a new senator. If this senator is a member of an alliance who already holds a seat they must be unanimously approved by all signatories. V. Modification of the Treaty Any term of this treaty may be modified by unanimous consent of the representatives of all signatories. All signatories must approve new members. VI. Leaving the Treaty Any signatory of the treaty may terminate their membership and obligations by giving 72 hours notice to the other signatories. Signed For the New Pacific Order *Emperor Revenge **Divine Bovine Overlord **New Pacific Order **Moo-cows with guns **Moo-Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to $%&@ With *Imperator Emeritus Dilber **The Pantless Thunderbolt **Standartenführer of the Order *Triyun, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs For the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Sam, Co-Chancellor of MCXA *Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor of MCXA *Doctor Fresh, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Celt, On Behalf of the High Council For the North Atlantic Defense Coalition *Rivereye, Secretary General *Bosox Nation, Deputy Secretary General *Watchman, Foreign Affairs Minister *Spaero2011, Military Operations Commander *NKBlue, Finance Minister For Echelon *AllYourBase - Director *Cozmo - Director *El Hefe - Director *Caffine - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Big Jimboi - Congressman *Comrade Fell - Congressman *MadManJaMeS - Congressman *RossGarner - Congressman *suffusion - Congressman For The Foreign Division *Speaker Lusitan *Senator Tamurin *Senator The Parasite *Senator Connor Grey *Senator Phil *Minister of Foreign Affairs Herbert :TFD withdrew from the Accords 20 April 2009. For ICENI *Danger Phoenix, Triumvir *Kronologic, Triumvir *Nixon, Triumvir For the League of Small Superpowers *Drugsup - Princeps *Jaaku - Consul :The League of Small Superpowers withdrew from the Accords and moved to the black team on March 31, 2009. For the United Blue Directorate *Lyons - Director General *Russell07 - Director of Membership *mdnss69 - Director of Foreign Affairs *GrimCity - Director of Internal Affairs *Slybomber - Director of Communication UBD signed on the 11th of December, 2008 For Capax Legio *Ven of Veniciana - Caesar *Chaosplayer4 of Daputa Madre - Caesar :Capax Legio signed on the 12th December 2008 (as IDC) '' :''Capax Legio merged into the Organized Nations Entente on March 28, 2009 See also Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order